Talk:Episode 3817
two Elmo's Worlds I have a copy of this episode on VHS from a trade which was recorded from a broadcast on Noggin's 123 Sesame Street (series). I also recently caught the broadcast last month on PBS Kids Sprout. The version from Noggin includes the Transportation episode of Elmo's World, while the Sprout version contains the Books episode. Has an episode ever been edited to include different segments before? Speculation: the Transportation episode of EW was particularly difficult for me to track down and I've never seen it repeated in another SS episode. Is it possible that there's something wrong with it that Sesame Workshop doesn't want it seen? —Scott (talk) 19:17, 12 January 2008 (UTC) :I don't know. I recently saw a Muppet Central post from somebody who saw a Jazz Numbers segment in an episode from one of these seasonson a Sprout broadcast, and I'm pretty sure those were retired by the first season that's shown on Sprout. And I think that post suggested that some episodes on Sprout had segments that weren't originally in the episodes. --Minor muppetz 19:22, 12 January 2008 (UTC) ::I also read something on the MC forum that suggested that some Play with Me Sesame episodes were being edited. But I don't know what their frame of reference was or how accurate it is. —Scott (talk) 20:18, 12 January 2008 (UTC) :::I saw a Muppet Central post where an inside at Sesame Workshop mentioned that when the show aired in other countries, Prairie Dawn's art show segments and most segments with american kid faces were replaced with segments featuring Muppet characters who were more well-known around the world (it was said, or implied, that the art show segments featured submissions to Noggin, which was a reason why it was cut in other countries). And it was said that the international cuts were the versions shown on Sprout, but with Prairie Dawn's art show included once again (though I'm not sure by the post as to whetehr this segment was completely replaced with a new art segment or if the original ones are included). I don't know if Noggin changed anything or if Sprout did. Judging by the pages that include complete sketch listings, Noggin pretty much had everything in the right order, and nothing replaced, with one of the few exceptions being Episode 0131, where the Noggin and Old School: Volume 1 versiosn have one of Arte Johnson's segmnets shown at different times. --Minor muppetz 03:41, 13 January 2008 (UTC) : Could it have been that the car in the counting segment does a wheelie? As far as I can tell, the rights owner to the Peanuts music (United Feature Syndicate and CBS) both stayed owned by their respective parent companies, so I can't see licensing fees going up in the mean time. -- Zanimum 18:51, 16 January 2008 (UTC) ::What is a wheelie? I wondered if the Peanuts music at least prevented it from being released on video, but figured that that wouldn't have prevented it from being rebroadcast. --Minor muppetz 21:36, 16 January 2008 (UTC) :::The use of the Peanuts music couldn't be it. Any rights acquired to use it would have included rebroadcast options, and even if they didn't, it's easily replacable. :::Given that we have evidence of Sprout replacing segments, I wonder if we should create a template similar to those we use for episodes acquired via CTW documents: something that states that the episode guide was written from a Sprout broadcast and may contain differences from the episode as originally aired. Do we have enough evidence for that to be true? I'm sure about my own observations as discussed above, but maybe we should have some links to the aforementioned MC forum threads to examine this further. Michael, can you point us in the right direction? —Scott (talk) 06:42, 17 January 2008 (UTC) :::: (A wheelie is when you drive a car or bike on half of the normal wheels, tipping the vehicle in motion.) My theory is that responsible driving advocates could have taken objection to Sesame showing cars doing speeding and doing tricks. When the Old School DVDs are an international controversy, I wouldn't doubt it. I suppose we may never know. -- Zanimum 15:21, 17 January 2008 (UTC) :::::Here is the thread, though there's not as much speculation as I had thought when I mentioned it: http://forum.muppetcentral.com/showthread.php?t=35369. I wonder if we would get an answer if one of us tried to contact Sesame Workshop or Sprout. -Minor muppetz 15:52, 31 January 2008 (UTC) ::::Well, we may not know why it was cut in this episode, but I just found that the sketch is included in Episode 3910. The still images from that episodes street scenes have the Sprout logo, and there is no mention on that page of the sketch being replaced. So I guess that the sketch has been shown on Sprout. --Minor muppetz 21:24, 30 March 2008 (UTC)